gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Titans
The Titans was an elite unit of the Earth Federation Forces created in UC 0083 after the conclusion of Operation Stardust. Their original intention was to defend the Earth Federation against supporters of the Principality of Zeon, as well as to investigate Zeon sympathizers. However, they eventually turned rogue, allying themselves with Axis Zeon in order to fight against the AEUG in an attempt to gain control over the Earth Sphere. They were all but wiped out by the AEUG at the end of the Gryps Conflict. History The Titans were an elite counter-insurgency group formed by the Federation Council in response to the events of Operation Stardust in 0083, where the Federation lost the large part of its fleet to a nuclear attack perpetrated by Zeon loyalists. The Federation decided to form an elite unit of the Earth Federation Space Force whose sole purpose would be to hunt down renegade citizens who either supported the Zeon and their cause or spoke out against the Federation government. Their first chronological appearance is Bask Om's speech at the end of the OVA. The Titans were found by Jamitov Hymem, who argued that the safety of the Federation displaced the civil rights of the citizens living under the Federation. In creating the Titans, he essentially created a special forces unit that had the ability to act outside the limit of Federation's supervision. As time passed, more people lined up to join the Titans, inspired by the group's success in repelling Anti-Federation movements. As time went by this force became more and more powerful, and its objectives eventually expanded to include all who opposed the Earth Federation, and the citizens of the Federation started to resent it. On 31 July UC 0085, a massive protest was held in Side 1's 30 Bunch (the 30th Colony in Side 1's territory) against actions of Titans, but the protest soon turned into chaos, with riots breaking out throughout the colony. After repeated attempts by the Federation Forces to calm the riots failed, the Titans were dispatched to put it to an end. The Titans responded with the use of poison gas, killing the entire population of the colony. When the most Federation Council members refused to charge the Titans with any wrongdoing, dissident citizens and soldiers both on earth and in space formed the Karaba and AEUG resistance movements, respectively. As the AEUG and Karaba started to pose a serious threat to the Titans' forces, the Earth Federation eventually gave the Titans control of nearly all military operations, and the most of the Federal army. Instead of resolving the issue, this only widened the conflict. The Titans were eventually exposed when the AEUG captured the Federation capital building. The Titans attempted to silence Char Aznable, who was making a passionate speech about humanity moving into space, before denouncing the Titans. Their actions were caught on camera, which was broadcasted to the entire Earth. The rebels later captured the Gryps Laser, which they used to wipe out the Titans fleet. Titans Members *Jamitov Hymem - the sinister politician who controls the Titans from behind the scenes. *Paptimus Scirocco - is a very powerful Newtype summoned by the Titans for his excellent piloting and mechanical skills. *Jerid Messa - a member of the Federation's counter-insurgent organization Titans. *Bask Om - is the field commander of the Titans and oversees a lot of the dirty work in their overzealous quest to maintain control over all Spacenoids. *Four Murasame - an artificially enhanced cyber-Newtype who pilots the mighty Psyco Gundam. *Kacricon Cacooler - was one of the Titan pilots selected to test the three RX-178 Gundam Mk-II units. *Franklin Bidan - is the principle designer of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II developed for use by the Titans. *Hilda Bidan - is a Lieutenant working in the Research and Development department of the Titans along with her husband Franklin Bidan. *Jamaican Daninghan - an arrogant Titan staff officer is one of Bask Om's top henchmen. *Mouar Pharaoh - a member of the Federation's counter-insurgent organization Titans. *Reccoa Londe - she eventually defects from the AEUG to serve under Paptimus' command as a Titans. *Rosamia Badam - an artificially enhanced Cyber-Newtype produced by the Earth Federation's Augusta Newtype Labs. *Sarah Zabiarov - a cadet at the Titans' private Newtype laboratory whose talents caught the attention of Paptimus. *Yazan Gable - was one of the Titans famous aces during the Gryps conflict. Mobile Units *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam *MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II *MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type *MSM-01 Zaku Marine Type *NRX-044 Asshimar *NRX-055 Baund Doc *ORX-005 Gaplant *PMX-000 Messala *PMX-001 Palace Athene *PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn *PMX-004 Titania *PMX-003 The O *RGM-79Q GM Quel *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-106CS Hizack Custom *RMS-108 Marasai *RMS-154 Barzam *RX-110 Gabthley *RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 (Advanced Hazel) *RX-139 Hambrabi *RX-160 Byalant *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II External Links Category:Universal Century factions